A Walk of True Love
by Yasmia
Summary: ONESHOT ..::Sasuke asks sakura to acompany him for a walk, but what is the real reason behind this::.. SxS


**Author's Note: **This is a one shot fic that I wrote while in a very big Naruto mood. It's ot suppsoed to be my best work ever, but I am pretty proud of it and would appreciate any comments you have to give.

**Dedications: **I would like to dedicate this, my frist Naruto fic to the person that introduced me to Naruto, and that is my good friend Kerrang (aka, Naruto)

* * *

She sat all alone after being nominated for the Chunnin selection exam by her sensei Hatake Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke-kun would easily pass, but in her heart she already knew that she couldn't keep up with her team mates. She sighed, sinking lower into her chair, her long pink hair flowing in the gentle breeze. 

"Yo."

Her eyes lit as soon as she heard _his _voice. A smile spread across her face knowing at once that he was talking to her. She turned around to see him, his black hair and deep black eyes; these eyes that seemed full of concern. Sakura thought nothing of it; Sasuke was always focused, always ready. "Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura … how about… a walk?" He asked.

"Me?" She couldn't believe that the village Romeo, Uchiha Sasuke was asking her to go for a walk; maybe spending time with her on their Genin missions had made him realise how great she was. "Really?" She asked.

"Sure."

Sakura's smile widened as she began her walk with her love, Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun. Why did you ask me here?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Sakura. Drop out of the Chunnin selection exam." At this point, Sasuke stopped walking, he watched her continue until she realised that he had stopped, he sighed to himself. I realised that she probably thought he thought she was weak. "It's just that, there will be a lot of strong ninjas in taking this exam, and if you fail… … you may die."

Sakura took a few steps towards him, diverting her tearful eyes to the ground. "Sasuke-kun…" She said. "You are worried about me." She said, fighting against her tears.

"Well… yeah." He replied. "You're my team mate and –"

Overwhelmed with emotion that Sasuke cared for her, Sakura couldn't stop herself embracing him. She held onto him, not wanting to let go. "Sasuke-kun……" she cried, burying her head in his chest.

"Sakura-chan" He placed on arm around her waist and the other on her head, stroking her long pink hair lovingly. "Please don't cry."

She tried to stop her tears that streamed down her face; she was so happy that he cared for her so much as to warn her out of the exam and possible death. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but knowing that you care enough to warn me, it makes me so happy. I love you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was a little fazed by hearing someone say they loved him, not knowing what to do he just held her; lost in this moment of feeling as if belonged somewhere, with someone. Someone he loved. "Sakura…" He said softly. "I…" He found it hard to find the words to express his emotions, he also knew that he couldn't keep these feeling inside for much longer, he had to express them, he had to tell her. "I…"

Sakura pulled away from him slightly, not wanting to leave him, but also fearing what he was about to say. "You're going to say you hate me aren't you?" She asked. "That I'm worse than Naruto." She completely pulled away from him, running into the forest that surrounded them.

Sasuke stood alone, feeling as if he had lost his only chance. _I have to tell her _He thought to himself, fists clenched. _She has to know. _"Sakura." He called. "Please listen to me. I have to say this." He called to her, listening for her sobs as he walked though the forest. He eventually found her leaning against a tree, her face hidden in her hands. She looked like a perfect target for ninjas of another village; after all, they were looking to take out their competition before the exams began. He stopped in his tracks as he saw a huge ninja jumped out of the tree that Sakura was leaning against; the ninja grabbed her waist and pushed her against the tree, pressing a shuriken to her neck. She was petrified by fear, shaking like a leaf.

"Sasuke-kun." she pleaded, one arm reaching out to him. "Help me"

Sasuke jumped onto a branch of the nearest tree to avoid being seen; there he immediately took his aim on the ninja, instead of throwing his own shuriken at the ninja he jumped out of the tree, attacking the male ninja that was threatening Sakura.

The ninja blocked Sasuke's attack and retaliated with throwing stars that he pulled out of his pockets. Throwing Sakura to the floor he strode over to Sasuke who had been unable to dodge the attacks and fell to the floor, starts stuck in his back, he lay motion-less. He kicked Sasuke; realising that he had caused enough damage already he left the scene, the destruction he cause probably already gone from is mind.

Sakura was unable to move after seeing what had happened to Sasuke in such a short space of time. When she was sure that the huge male ninja was not coming back, she ran to him, kneeling by his side she sobbed his name. "Sasuke-kun." Her tears fell onto his face, still Sasuke made no movement. "I don't want to you to die Sasuke-kun." She clasped his hand in hers, eyes set on his pale face, his eyes were open but showed no pain. He looked so peaceful as he was at that moment. "Please wake up Sasuke-kun, don't leave me yet… Please… I love you." Sakura felt as if her own life had been taken from her, everything she lived for was gone, and all that was left was his body.

Sasuke was in fact not dead, but simply unconscious. When he woke up to see Sakura still with him by his side, he felt truly grateful to her. "Sakura-chan." He said.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura-chan. Thank you" Sasuke said.

"You're alive Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. "Thank you for staying here Sakura."

Sakura increased the grip that she had on his hand. "Sasuke-kun……"

Sasuke pulled himself to his feet. "How about we go back now?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, grip increasing on his hand again.

"Sakura-chan." Sasuke whispered. "You know what you said earlier, about loving me. Did you mean it?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "More than anything I've ever said before."

A smile spread across Sasuke's face. He stopped walking again. "Sakura-chan, I love you."

Sakura and Sasuke both smiled lost in each other, the only thing that mattered to them at that moment was each other, they both increased the grip they had on each others hand as their lips touched in perfect synchrony.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that was it, I think that's quite sweet. Hope you liked it. 

-MissRikku

24th December 2005


End file.
